tito_and_bbfandomcom-20200213-history
Coming Together
Coming Together is the fifth episode of the first season. Plot The episode begins at the BFC's hideout, where Tito is preparing breakfasts for the members of the BFC-SPD-Town Hall Alliance. After eating their breakfasts, Bedtime Bear prepares to head out with his men and allies to acquire more citizens of Stuffedgomery to join their alliance. However, his younger brother Goon is curious about where they are going first, "We'll go to whichever place is closer first and get allies there!", Bedtime Bear responds. "That would be the Beehive, B.B....", Tito replies, so Bedtime Bear decides on going there first, although his cousin Black-eyed Jake is hesitant on allying with "idiotic insects", but Milo assures him that this is all for a good cause. Afterwards, the BFC-SPD-Town Hall Alliance sets off, taking the BFC's car as transportation. As they approach their destination, Milo suggests getting some gasoline just in case, to which Bedtime Bear takes his suggestion into consideration and luckily, sees a gas station called Fuel-For-All just up ahead and pulls into it. When the car pulls in, "Sonata" suspiciously announces that she has to use the bathroom and as do her fellow soldiers "Kevin", "Leigh", "Tanker" and the "Wanderers of Stuffedgomery". After they walk out of the BFC's car, Bedtime Bear looks to get some gasoline, only to see it being overpriced at $350. Inside of the Fuel-For-All, "Sonata" says that she really has to use the bathroom, going into the women's restroom while "Kevin", "Leigh", "Tanker" and the "Wanderers of Stuffedgomery" head into the men's restroom. When she arrives in the women's restroom, "Sonata" takes off her hood to reveal her true identity Renata as well as her gown to reveal that she is wearing a red bra and red panties. Pulling down her undies, Renata sits down on the toilet. "Ah!", she says, feeling relieved, as her tinkles drip down the toilet. Elsewhere in the men's restroom, "Kevin", "Leigh", "Tanker" and the "Wanderers of Stuffedgomery" take off their hoods to reveal their true identities Evan, Weigh, Anchor and the Figure District Mercenaries. "All we need to do is contact the boss and we'll be out of here!", Evan tells them, before calling Yellowbeard on his cellphone. He tells him that the BFC-SPD-Town Hall Alliance intends to get the Beehive to join their alliance but assumes that they "didn't just get out of their hideout to acquire a bunch of insects". After this, Evan ends his call with Yellowbeard and he, Weigh, Anchor and the Figure District Mercenaries set off to find Renata and leave the Fuel-For-All. Outside of the Fuel-For-All, Bedtime Bear is still enraged by the gasoline's price and talks to the clerk, Carlos, about it, only for the stuffed chihuahua to tell him that $350 is just the price of the gasoline and that there is nothing he can do about it because he is a "simple clerk". However, Milo begs to differ, stating that gas should never be overpriced at a gas station and that gas should be cheap and not expensive if he would want citizens of Stuffedgomery to come and visit. "I don't possibly know what you mean!", Carlos tells him, but Milo claims that he does, "What I mean is, the price for the gas should be $3.50, not $350!". "Dang it! How did you—? Ha ha, I mean... wow, you got me there. I don't know much about how this place works. After all, I'm just a simple clerk!", Carlos says, trying to hide the fact he is guilty, "Uh-huh. Don't lie to me. You're nothing more than a greedy guy that wants to pickpocket every stuffed animal that stops by here, and $3.50 would just not be enough for you, but $350, that's a lot, so you figured that overpricing the gas would give you enough money to get out of this rinky-dink job and work at somewhere much better. Am I wrong?", Milo says, with Carlos infuriated by him, but he simply walks away as Bedtime Bear gets the gas for $3.50, annoyed by them for finding out what he was doing. Back inside the Fuel-For-All, Carlos returns to his desk. "What jerks! They'll regret messing with me!", Carlos says to himself, vowing revenge on Bedtime Bear and Milo, but he is quickly distracted by Renata walking out of the women's restroom, not having her hood on despite the fact she is supposed to be posing as "Sonata". Carlos grabs his gun, looking to kill her, but Renata manages to keep him at bay, putting her right leg on his desk to reveal her red panties, all while she tells him that she only wanted a Loco Choco bar. Carlos refuses to give in, calling her a "stupid doll" and not getting her what she wants. However, Renata attempts to seduce him by climbing onto his desk, causing Carlos to put his gun down, but this is only a ruse, as Renata sprays pepper spray in Carlos' eyes and tying him up in rope right after, then she climbs off of his desk and grabs a Loco Choco bar, right as Evan, Weigh, Anchor and the Figure District Mercenaries catch up to her. Evan sees Carlos and wonders what they should do with him, but Weigh and Anchor have an idea about what should become of Carlos. They all walk outside of the Fuel-For-All and Weigh and Anchor tie a rocket to his back, blasting him off to the Figure District so he can arrive right at Yellowbeard's lair. After that, they put their hoods back up and return to the BFC's car, in which Bedtime Bear leaves the Fuel-For-All to get more allies. Once they leave the Fuel-For-All, the BFC-SPD-Town Hall Alliance arrives at the Beehive, knocking down the door to negotiate with the organization's leader, Silly Bee. While not wanting to ally with them at first, Silly Bee becomes a part of the alliance simply because he wants to look like a hero in the eyes of the citizens of Stuffedgomery, bringing his lapdogs Smile Buddy and Mr. Sprinklehead with him, as well as three groups consisting of 10,000 robots each called the Catbots, the Dogbots and the Birdbots. Next, the newly-named BFC-SPD-Town Hall-Beehive Alliance arrive at the League of Diabolical Greedy Employees, or the L.O.D.G.E. for short to gain even more allies. The organization's leader Ronnie accepts the offer of joining the alliance, wanting to have a good adventure as he takes his 14,000 Elite Agents and 6,000 Rookie Agents with him. Finally, the BFC-SPD-Town Hall-Beehive-L.O.D.G.E. Alliance arrive at the last place needed to get allies: the Harvester Farm. When coming in, they meet up with Ronnie's twin brother Donnie, who treats them to a delicious lunch of salad with tomatoes, lettuce and cucumber. As they eat, Bedtime Bear offers him to join the alliance, to which Donnie quickly accepts, bringing along his 2,000 cows, 2,000 pigs, 2,000 chickens, 2,000 horses and 2,000 sheep to back him up. With a total of over 60,000 men, Bedtime Bear officially names the alliance, with it now being known as the BFC-Stuffedgomery Police Department-Town Hall-Beehive-L.O.D.G.E.-Harvester Farm Alliance. As they leave the barn at the Harvester Farm, "Kevin", "Leigh", "Tanker", "Sonata" and the "Wanderers of Stuffedgomery" stay in, with "Kevin" telling Tito that they are going to finish their salads before they head off with them. Of course, this is nothing but a trick, as Evan contacts Yellowbeard for a second time, stating that Bedtime Bear has recruited the Beehive and extended the alliance to the L.O.D.G.E. and the Harvester Farm and thanks to that happening, they may attack the Figure District soon enough, but he will get rid of the BFC's allies and bring the BFC to Yellowbeard as he wanted. Once he finishes talking to Yellowbeard, Evan, Weigh, Anchor, Renata and the Figure District Mercenaries put their hoods back up and go to the BFC's car, where the BFC-Stuffedgomery Police Department-Town Hall-Beehive-L.O.D.G.E.-Harvester Farm Alliance set off back to the BFC's hideout. Meanwhile in the Figure District, Yellowbeard's officers Swashbuckler, Buccaneer, Freebooter and Landlubber find Carlos, who has landed in Yellowbeard's lair. Swashbuckler suggests that he eat him while Landlubber suggests that he lock him up in the Ship of Legends' dungeons alongside the Stuffed Animal Pirates. Yellowbeard goes with Landlubber's suggestion and orders him to put Carlos in the dungeons, to which Landlubber obeys. "Evan's mission is almost complete. Once he rids of the BFC's allies, the BFC will be joining our prisoners in the Ship of Legends' dungeons. Then it will only be a matter of time before we kill them to send a message to Stuffedgomery and after that, we wipe out the entire species of stuffed animals and of course, once that's over with, we destroy that wretched Population of Plush once and for all. That way the generations to come will never know of their existence. Arahahahahahahaha!", Yellowbeard says as the episode ends. Characters *Bedtime Bear *Tito Bear *Goon *Milo Watson *Black-eyed Jake *Deputy Dog *Beanies *Waddle Isleton *Mac Donaldson *Nectar Hummingbird *Lachlan Feathers *Town Hall Guards *Barbara Feathers *Silly Bee *Smile Buddy *Mr. Sprinklehead *Catbots *Dogbots *Birdbots *Ronnie Teddy *Elite Agents *Rookie Agents *Donnie Teddy *Unnamed cows *Unnamed pigs *Unnamed chickens *Unnamed horses *Unnamed sheep *Carlos Chihuahua *Evan Kelly *Weigh *Anchor *Renata Ratcliffe *Tim Goodman *Ferdinand Henderson *Re Nuren *Josh Hughes *George Roberts *Maiz En la Mazorca *Wanda Williams *Aloysius Behindhand *Octavius Glasshire *Willard Glasshire *Verruckter Wissenschaftler *Fletcher Huntley *Mr. Gold *Link Retro *Reuben Bandit *Cassady and Cameron *Platano Cascara *Orbit Atmosphere *Mitsubishi Motor *Jimmy Bozobo *Clinton *Ezekiel Tradesperson *Layla Esposito *Weston Moneybags *Torricellian Cleaner *Penrod Microeconomics *Yellowbeard *Swashbuckler *Buccaneer *Freebooter *Landlubber Transcript Main article: Transcript:Coming Together Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes